


Cut From the Same Cloth

by PhantomSpade



Category: 22/7 | ナナブンノニジュウニ | Nanabun no Nijuuni (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Laughter, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: Jun finds out that Miyako has a talent for fashion designing and wants to be her personal model.Just some cute fluff between these two.
Relationships: Kouno Miyako/Toda Jun
Kudos: 17





	Cut From the Same Cloth

**Author's Note:**

> 22/7 (c) Yasushi Akimoto, Aniplex, Sony Music Records

Jun is in love. 

The brunette can't get enough of her girlfriend Miyako. The redhead is just as bouncy and cheery as herself, not to mention being cute and funny. The two of them have become inseparable ever since they became part of 22/7, so it was no surprise to everyone that after being an idol group for a year, the pair started going out. 

There is never a dull moment in their relationship. When it's just the two of them, they have so much fun together. They laugh together, they cry together, and whenever they have an argument (which is rare), both of them are quick to make up and end in cuddles. 

Yes, Jun is definitely in love. 

The couple are in Miyako's apartment, sitting together on the couch with Jun's head leaning comfortably on Miyako's shoulder. The energetic pair generally love hanging out with their friends, but since they began dating, they started spending more time with only each other. It became a pastime for Jun to spend the night at Miyako's apartment. 

Jun sighs as she nuzzles into Miyako's neck. "Ahh, what a day! I just wanna go soak myself in a bath and snuggle with you in bed." 

The redhead brings a hand up to Jun's face and playfully flicks her in the forehead. "Uh-uh! You ain't doin' that without having my okinomiyaki first!" 

Though her expression is stern, there is an element of playfulness in her warm eyes. Jun rubs the spot where Miyako flicked her and pouts. "Of course I wouldn't, Mya-ko!" 

They stare at each other for a few seconds until they burst out laughing. Jun loves the sound of Miyako's laughter. Besides her singing, it has become one of her favorite sounds. She just loves everything about her girlfriend, down to even the smallest details. 

To her, Miyako is her soulmate. 

As they continue to cuddle in content, the brunette sees something on the coffee table, curiosity already peaking. It is a slightly large notebook with a burnt orange cover, her girlfriend's name scrawled out on it. Jun is sure that it wasn't there on her last visit. 

"Hey Mya-ko, what's in that notebook there?"

Miyako hums as she opens her eyes, looking at the sketchbook Jun's pointing to. She chuckles and scratches her cheek. 

"Oh that! Those are just sketches I scribble every now and then. I uh dabble in fashion designin'..." 

Surprised, Jun lifts her head up to look directly at Miyako. By now, Jun has learned many things about her girlfriend, but this is the first she heard about Miyako's hobby. "Really?! I didn't know!" 

The redhead looks away with a sheepish expression. "I kinda forgot. It's been a while." 

Jun opens the sketchbook and looks inside. The pages show different outfit designs, each drawn with great detail and have notes written on the side of the outlines. The brunette is no fashion expert, but many of her girlfriend's designs look gorgeous. 

"These look so cute, Mya-ko! You should be our designer for the group!" 

Miyako blushes at Jun's remark, but she is pleased by it. "Ahaha, really? Well, if Gouda could see my fantastic work, maybe he'll let me!" 

The redhead then smirks to herself. "I mean, those uniforms are nice and all, but it would be great if we start wearin' different outfits for different occasions!"

The shorter girl chirps in agreement. They don't mind the uniforms since it is a part of their image, but they would like it if they wear different clothes for their concerts every once in a while. 

Jun continues to look over Miyako's drafts, memorized by the effort she has put in. The brunette feels very proud of how hardworking her partner is. She admit to herself that she didn't think Miyako as a fashionable person, but the beautifully-drawn sketches proved to her otherwise. 

"I actually got a few outfits already made. Took me time to get the materials I needed to make them." 

At this, Jun perks her head up and closes the sketchbook. An excited grin quickly appears on her face, along with a twinkle in her eye. 

"Ooh oh! I want to model for you! Please, pretty please!" 

Jun hops up from the sofa and practically skips around the table until she's standing in front of Miyako. With a confident grin, she places one hand on her hip and makes a peace sign with the other, striking a pose. 

"Toda Jun! Idol by day, fashion model by night!"

Then Jun begins to strut back and forth, acting like she is a model on a runway. She stops again to do another pose, holding her head up and putting both hands on her hips. She has a composed expression on, which reminds Miyako of their friend Akane. However, the corners of her lips are worked up a bit, showing how much she is enjoying herself. 

Miyako holds in a laugh, opting to grin widely at Jun's cuteness. Of course, it doesn't last as Jun starts laughing and breaks out of her pose, so the redhead ends up laughing with her like before.

"Oh Jun, haha! If you're gonna be my model, I gotta check if you can fit any of 'em. You are so tiny." 

Jun pouts at her, but she isn't offended. Comments about her height hardly bothered her, so she usually takes them in stride. "I may be small, but I can do anything!" 

The redhead hums with an amused grin, getting off the couch to walk over to Jun. Miyako isn't really tall, but she stands a good few inches above the brunette. She brings a hand up and ruffles her hair affectionately. 

"Alright then, you can be my model. But only if you give me more cuddle sessions!" 

Jun giggles and sticks her tongue out, looking a bit coy. Ayaka must be rubbing off her. "Then I'll throw in a kiss or two then!" 

For about the third time, the two break into bubbly laughter, all the while showering each other with affection. Jun could never stop adoring Miyako. She could only continue to fall harder for her in each second. 

Jun hopes that they would continue to have moments like this together. 


End file.
